


Mission: Behind the Scenes

by missy3307, WillowRuby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRuby/pseuds/WillowRuby
Summary: New Mafia Au I worked on with @WillowRuby , we both saw a post on Tumblr and decided to do a collab. Enjoy reading!





	

Viktor sat on his knees, his head dipped, and hands folded in his lap. He was kneeling before a desk; his jeans ripped at the knees and dirty, his hair in disarray- wet from the sweat, along with his shirt, and his gleaming face from moisture. Visually; he was a wreck. Inside; he never felt more alive. His gun was strapped to his belt and his eyes were scanning the cold, hard, concrete floor, and then fixated on a cockroach running along a crack in the poorly-made floor. 

“Agent Nikiforov, you’ve done well,” a deep voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls, it seemed to resonate with the beat of his heart. Viktor was very pleased himself.

“Thank you, sir,” Viktor dipped his head in gratitude. 

“I’m getting old, Mr. Nikiforov. Very old,” Yakov said, and Viktor heard him stand up from his chair, and ever so slowly walk towards him. “I remember when you were the new agent, and you did very poorly. You’re doing so much better now. I’m proud of you, what our training has accomplished. It wasn’t easy to get here, was it?”  
“No, sir. It took blood, sweat, work, and tears to get where I’m at and it’s all thanks to you,” Viktor said.

“Correct. Ever since the beginning; I knew I saw promise in you. You’ve always been stronger than any other man here, and it’s all because you’re determined to work and improve. On top of that, you have a kind heart, and won’t ever leave someone else to die. Isn’t that right?” he asked, now standing in front of him. All Viktor could see was his feet. He’d never studied a pair of shoes so intently before. He could draw you the most perfect sketch of that pair of shoes, just because that was where he was made to look. There, and there alone, unless given permission otherwise. Of course he could disobey, but he’d been there and done that before, and he’d gotten slapped for it. 

He’d rather keep the compliments coming, as this had never happened before. Not from his boss. However, that last “compliment”... As it may seem, that’s a bad thing to have when you were in Viktor’s shoes. Viktor was the “Leader’s Dog”, some called him. If Viktor did one thing to displease the leader, he was beaten for it. Sometimes he could slide by with only a slap or two, but other times he was tied to a whipping post. It wasn’t a fun job, but it was what he had. 

“I’d like to object, sir, I-” Viktor tried to redeem himself, but Yakov grabbed him by the hair, and yanked. Viktor knew better than to yelp or cry out in pain however, or tilt his head up to look at him. It’d only make it worse.  
“You do not disagree with me. Listen to me, and you do not talk back,” Yakov barked at him, “do we understand each other?”

“You’re clear, sir,” Viktor said, keeping the pain he felt out of his voice like a pro.“Good. As I was saying,” Yakov continued; letting go roughly and then knelt down, “you have flaws, even though you seem to think you’re so good, don’t you?”Viktor kept his mouth shut, as it continued: “In order to remove this flaw, I’m going to promote you to my General. A General...you know what that means, don’t you, Nikiforov?”

“I do, sir. This means I have someone I have to train, the same way you’ve trained me?” Viktor asked, his heart racing. 

“That is correct. He’s a new agent, named Yuuri Katsuki. He’s very kind and shy, and his parents forced him to get this job, otherwise he’d never have taken it, I can tell. He’s afraid, Viktor. Afraid. You’re going to use that to your advantage, and you’re going to scare him until fear doesn’t get to him anymore. Once you have the perfect agent, you’re going to come to me. If he’s up to my standards, then I’ll resign from my place and let you on as the Mafia Leader. That way, you run this place however you want, since you seem to hate my way,” Yakov spat.

This was true. Viktor disapproved of the way he run this place. With every new agent that couldn’t get by on their own Drill Sergeant's way of teaching, he took them here and used his awful, cold torture methods to break them into obeying him. Then they usually were just thrown back in, in hopes they could swim, but not Viktor. Viktor had shown “too much promise to waste”, so he got the joy of being His little pet. But now, this was a way to break out of this, and get rid of him, which would be good for everyone.   
He had to take him up on his offer.

But could he, really? Could he teach this Yuuri the same way that He’d taught him? It was true, that Viktor had a big heart. He didn’t know if he could…  
Who was he kidding? He had friends and partners here, he had to take this and get them out from under His hawk eye gaze. He’d do this for the sake of everyone, even if it made him seem a bad person. Surely they’d see it was only for the best?

“I...accept your offer, Sir,” Viktor said quietly.

“That’s it? You’re not going to thank me for this opportunity to grow and improve? You’re slacking, Nikiforov. You’re making me rethink my offer.”

“I sincerely thank you, Sir, for giving me this new chance to grow in my skills, and I swear I’ll teach him the same way you’ve taught me, and he’ll become the strongest boy here of his age,” Viktor said, dipping his head low to the ground in a bow of thanks.

“That’s better. Now stand up and stop blabbering like a pig, I’ll send for Katsuki to come inside,” He said, and stood up himself, walking back behind his desk to take the phone, as Viktor rose to his feet.

He stood firm, hiding his shaking knees and putting his sweaty palms and shaking hands into his black jean pockets. Yeah, he was a little nervous.   
“Send Katsuki in. I have someone for him to meet,” He said into the phone. He set it back down onto the receiver, and looked straight at Viktor. Viktor felt his heart rate pick up and he swallowed just a little, focusing his attention back at the door. Just then; the door to the room creaked open and a small, skinny man slipped into the room. 

Viktor looked at the small man, “You must be Katsuki. Starting today; I will be your teacher.”


End file.
